


Christmas Presents

by Yumisaki



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento and Fuma want to celebrate Christmas together, but what Kento doesn't know is that Fuma has got one special present for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> We actually wrote this around Christmas-time and realized just now that we never uploaded it!  
> So sorry if it is not fitting with the time anymore, we really hope you like it anyway ^^'  
> ~Yumisaki

Fuma POV

“Yes, that looks good.“ I quietly said to myself as I got down the ladder and looked at the huge Christmas tree I had just finished decorating.  
I had actually planned to make it more… shiny, but I then I had forgotten to buy lametta.  
I looked at it again, and I was somehow glad I didn’t use anything else than fairy lights, baubles and of course a huge star at the top of the tree. Everything else would have been way too much.  
I smiled and grabbed the ladder to put it away.  
As soon as I got out of the storage room, I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door quickly. I had been looking forward _so much_ to celebrate Christmas with Kento, so I was barely able to hold my excitement back.  
“Kento!” I grinned as I opened the door. “Are you ready for your presents?” I laughed and hugged him enthusiastically. I was _way_ too excited.  
“More than ready.” Kento laughed and returned my hug.  
As soon as we let go of each other, I grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into the living room.  
“But look at the tree first!” I giggled and pointed at the unmissable big tree.  
“Didn’t I do a great job with all the decorations?” I said proudly as I shifted from one foot to another.  
Kento looked at it and I saw all the little lights making his eyes shine bright. I had to smile at his impressed face, because I knew he really meant what he said.  
“You really did.” He looked at the tree from the top to the bottom, then smiled happily. “It’s really beautiful.”  
I looked at Kento, whose eyes were still pinned to the tree and let one hand slide into my pocket. The little package was still there. Kento and I had actually decided to only buy two presents for each other, but I had gotten a third one.  
Well, if I kept behaving like this now, I couldn’t give it to him anyway.  
I quickly shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.  
“But that tree is evil!” I laughed as Kento turned his head to look at me skeptically.  
“The needles hurt so much!” I explained and laughed again, but Kento only raised his eyebrows.  
“Did you hurt yourself?” his tone was worried, so I quickly shook my head to calm him down.  
“They stung into my fingertips a bit, but it’s okay!” I smiled and nodded towards the tree. “At least we have a great-looking Christmas tree now.”  
Kento smiled at the tree again.  
“This tree is somehow… it’s romantic. I mean…” He mumbled something else and I could see that he was blushing a little.  
I couldn’t avert my eyes from his face, so I just whispered:”It really is.”  
I sighed. I would have to tell Kento now, or I would never be able to give him his present.  
“I… I was really looking forward to celebrating Christmas with you, you know?” I said quietly and kept looking at Kento, whose gaze was still bound to the tree.  
“Me… me too.” He gave back, still not looking at me.  
I couldn’t do this! I panicked a little, but continued talking. “T-That’s nice!” Kento was still looking at everywhere, but not at me, so I just babbled confusedly.  
“I mean, uhm, thanks for celebrating Christmas with me! I uhm… I know you usually celebrate it with your family and now you’re here so…”” I gave up and smiled as much as it was possible at that second.  
“Yes, I am.” Kento smiled brightly. “I’ve celebrated with my family every year, but… we have been friends for so long now… I just felt like celebrating with you.” His smile suddenly turned a little shy. “I’m glad I did. I’ll see my family enough in the next days…”  
We stayed silent for a few seconds, until I had sorted my thoughts again and concentrated on our actual plan. Celebrating Christmas.  
“Right…Well, then.” I sighed. “Should we open the presents?” I smiled at Kento as I waited for an answer.  
“I’d love to!” Kento answered excitedly and grinned.  
“Then you need to put your presents under the tree!” I pouted and pointed at my presents to him, which were already lying under the tree.  
“Oh yes you’re right!” Kento laughed and hurried out of the room to get his presents, which he had probably forgotten at the entrance when I had greeted him so enthusiastically.  
He came in again, wearing a Santa hat, with two presents in his hands.  
“Merry Christmas!” he shouted happily and put his presents under the tree.  
I laughed and looked at his hat. “Are you serious?” I giggled. “You make a pretty cute Santa though!”  
He thanked me and blushed slightly.  
“Now… won’t you start with your present?” he asked and handed me a tiny box.  
I smiled and took it.  
“But let’s do it simultaneously!” I smiled and took a present and gave it to him.  
We unwrapped the presents and I took out a little keychain.  
“Wow!” I yelled happily. “That looks so cool!” I held it up a little, looking at the tiny silver object carefully. It looked really beautiful.  
Then I averted my eyes to see how Kento would like his first present.  
“I’m glad you like your present.” He smiled and then took out his own. “Is that… a scarf?” he asked and smiled at me while feeling at the fabric.  
I… Actually, my mother showed me how to do it and I made it myself…” I felt myself getting red and looked onto the ground. Knitting was definitely a weird thing to do for a boy at my age.  
“You made it yourself?!” Kento looked at me kind of shocked. “It’s so soft! And I really like this color!” he looked at the scarf again and smiled happily. His eyes were shining like before, but this time it wasn’t the fault of the fairy lights on the tree. I was glad he liked it and leaned forward to hug him.  
“You really like it?” I asked while wrapping my arms around him. “That makes me really happy!” I laughed and while we were still hugging, Kento said:”Thank you so much! That is a great present!” he laughed and let go of me again.  
I looked to the ground. “You have no idea how afraid I was that you wouldn’t like it!” I chuckled and took the next present to give it to him.  
“Shall we go on?” I asked and handed Kento his present.  
“Yes! Take this present!” He grinned and gave me a little package.  
Suddenly I felt really uncomfortable. That was the last of Kento’s presents, but I actually had one more. Completely lost in my thoughts I heard Kento gasping.  
He got really excited about his present and thanked me gushingly, but I still couldn’t really concentrate, so I quickly unwrapped my own present. All I could see was that it was a CD. I tried being just as happy as Kento, when I took it out and looked at it.  
“Thank you so much! I really wished for that!” I smiled at him. Yeah, I couldn’t even concentrate on the CD enough that I could see _which band it was_.  
I sighed and looked at Kento seriously.  
“I know we said we would give only two presents to each other, but…” I let my hand slide into my pocket and pulled out a little box.  
“You probably shouldn’t open it…” I almost whispered and quickly stuffed the package into my pocket again.  
“I- I mean… I actually wanted to give this to you, but I messed up earlier and now I can’t…” I felt tears dwelling up in my eyes and quickly shook my head. “Forget it, okay?” I smiled and looked onto the ground. Why did I even mention the present?  
“No, no!” Kento quickly said. “Why did you mess up? If you want to give this to me then… just do it, please.” He smiled and I felt my heart racing when my eyes met his.  
“I… Close your eyes first.” I said quietly and watched as Kento did as I told.  
I took the package out of my pocket again and opened it slowly.  
I looked at the silver bracelet with the engraved heart for a few seconds, then took Kentos hand and closed it around his wrist.  
“Don’t open your eyes yet.” I whispered and got a little closer to Kento.  
“Do you know why I asked you and not someone else to celebrate Christmas with me? Because…” I took a deep breath before I continued talking.  
“Because Christmas is there to be with your loved ones. And that… that is exactly who you are.” I felt my heart beating faster again when I leaned forward a bit more until I felt Kentos lips on mine.  
Kento froze at my touch and opened his eyes quickly.  
“I-I’m sorry!” I said hastily. “I mean… I… you…” I got teary-eyed and looked at Kento desperately.  
“You…” Kento whispered. “I never thought you’d love me.” His eyes were unbelieving and his breath was going fast. “Now let me give you your third present. Close your eyes.”  
I blinked away some tears, then closed my eyes hesitantly.  
Suddenly I felt Kentos lips softly brushing against mine again.  
“I love you, Fuma.” He mumbled at my lips.  
I felt tears of joy running down my face and quickly wiped them away.  
“Really?” I asked carefully. “That is… the best present you could have ever given to me.” I sobbed a little, but smiled at Kento.  
He pulled me into a hug again, then giggled a bit.  
“Same here.” He said and I tightened the hug a bit.  
“You haven’t even looked at your present yet.” I said quietly and let go of Kento. He smiled as he raised his arm to look at the bracelet.  
“It’s beautiful!” he said happily. “I’m so glad you did that, Fuma.” He looked a little desperate now.  
“I would have never found the courage to confess.”  
I laughed a little.  
“I don’t know how I found the courage for it, to be honest. I was more than afraid, especially when you talked about us being friends for so long… I thought you’d only see me as a friend!” I had to smile again, I was so happy Kento actually liked me as more than a friend.  
Kento smiled back at me. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had. Thank you.” He said as his smile widened.  
I agreed and pulled him closer to kiss him again.  
Slowly I stoked through his hair and let my tongue slide over his lower lip, before I whispered into our kiss.  
“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
